total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Phil Wenneck
Philip "Phil" Wenneck is best friends with Doug Billings and good friends with Stuart Price, also one of the three main protagnists of The Hangover series. He also becomes friends with Alan Garner. Because of his narcisstic playboy mindframe, he often complains about his married life, despite the fact that he was the only one to be married at the beginning of the series. He is married to Stephanie Wenneck and they have two children; Eli and an infant daughter. He is portrayed by Bradley Cooper in all three films. Alan Garner is Phil's best friend in the hangover part III. Personality/Life Phil has a wife, Stephanie and two kids, Eli and an unnamed daughter. Occasionally, Phil is selfish and hates his life. Phil loves bachelor parties, and was angry when Stu didn't want to have one. Instead of that they had a bachelor brunch which made Phil really upset. Phil is practically one of the only three, who gets injured a lot during their quests. Phil once even punched a guy in the face for pushing him. Phil is sometimes a jerk to Stu, especially about Stu saying he is a doctor. Stu said that Phil drives great whilst he is drunk. Phil always wakes up on the ground after their drunken escapades. Phil usually wears shades during their quests. Phil is always the joker and laughs at the worst things that happen to his friend when they wake up. Phil is also a school teacher and even insults his students; he may have even faked a field trip to get money for the trip to Vegas. Phil was the only one person who extremely hated Melissa, because she was mean and controlling (she would boss Stu around on a regular basis. He thought Stu proposing to her was a mistake. In the end, Phil was proud of Stu when he finally stood up to Melissa and dumped her. Appearances ''The Hangover Part II'' In flashback, in year of 1985, he is 11 years old with, Stu, Alan, Doug and Chow's really age. Relationships Doug Billings Doug is Phil's best friend, whom he has known since childhood. Although Doug is sometimes annoyed by Phil's rebellious behaviour (such as standing on and climbing into the car of Alan's father, and drunk driving), they hang out regularly along with Stu. Stuart Price Phil and Stu have known each other since childhood and are very close friends. Phil has a tendency to embarass Stu whenever he tries to pass himself off as a doctor (when he is just a dentist) and steals from him, but does genuinely care about Stu. He is proud of him for breaking up with Melissa and is also happy that he has found real happiness with Lauren. Alan Garner Phil had met Alan several times before the bachelor party for Doug in Las Vegas, though he initially does not remember Alan until he reminds Phil of their previous meetings, and Phil immediately changes his tone and is friendlier to Alan. Phil takes a liking to Alan from then on and is amused by his antics, although he is sometimes irritated and frustrated by Alan's stupidity. They become better friends over the course of the sequels, and is ultimately a groomsmen in Alan's wedding. He is easily the most tolerant of Alan, and is Alan's favorite. Injuries sustained The Hangover: * Slight concussion from unexplained event * Bruised ribs from same event * Kicked in side by Alan (when he tripped over Phil) * Tasered in the groin * Hit in the back several times with a crowbar * Hit in the face with a crowbar * Clawed on the neck by the Tiger The Hangover Part II: *Hit with a stick by a Monk *Shot in the left shoulder. *Vomiting while drunk The Hangover Part III *Punched, then headbutted by Chow Category:Male Characters Category:The Hangover series Category:The Hangover Characters Category:The Hangover Part II Characters Category:The Hangover Part III Characters